Koral
by MasterChief60
Summary: A story in progress about a new imaginary friend at Foster's.


This story is about a new Imaginary Friend at Foster's, Koral, who is constantly getting into trouble, with a little help from Bloo. She creates a horrible bad habit on picing on the defenceless, like Wilt, even if she doesn't mean to. Can Koral break this bad habit and try to teach Bloo why its wrong? This story is my first on so please keep flames to the minimum. This story is dedicated to people who get picked on in life. Like me. 

**Arrival**

"At last..." breathed Koral to herself as she opened up Foster's iron gates. She felt welcome here already. Quickly she carried her sack up to the front door and paused. With great enthusiasm, she knocked on the door in the beat to a common and fun tune: 'Rap, tap tap tap tap... KNOCK KNOCK!" After a minute of waiting, a huge imaginary rabbit opened the door. "Greetings. My name is Mr. Herriman. How may I be of assistance?" he said. "I'm Koral, an Imaginary Dragon from Hawaii!" She said happily. "What's shakin?" She added with a smirk. "Um..." Mr.  
Herriman began, but did not continue, for Koral barged inside. "Dude,  
spiffy dig! I can't believe you live here! It rocks!" She said, then ran halfway up the stairs, her flower necklace waving.

"Good heavens..." Mr. Herriman breathed. "Well, I belive you may stay here. Would you like a tour?" He said louder. "Nah, I'll just explore on my own. See ya!" The little Dragon-friend said as she headed up the flights of stairs. It was in the afternoon, the Sun was just setting.  
Koral was glad to be out of where she came from- it was much better here then stuffed in a box in Hawaii.

There was a voice from up the hallway. "Well, I have to go home now. Bye, guys." The voice belonged to a little boy. Koral saw him turn a corner. "Hi. You must be new. Welcome." He said when he noticed her. "Yo, dude, whazzup?" She said, shaking the boys hand. He was about her size. "What are you doing here?" She added. "Oh, I visit my friend every day. his name is Bloo. Go say hi to him, he's pretty fun, when he's not being a jerk. Well, I have to go home. I'll see you later, umm..." The boy replied. "Koral. And you're..." Replied the Dragon. "Mac. See ya"  
Mac ran down the hall.

Koral waved bye and turned the corner. "Hey! Who are you? New guy, huh?" Said a voice. In the corner of a room with two beds and a nest was a blue imaginary friend who constantly but unsucsessfully tried to hit a paddleball over and over. "I'm Bloo. I guess you must be staying here then. Well don't take my spot, ok?" He said again. "I'm Koral. Just met your creator over there. He's cool." Koral replied, dropping her things at the door. "I guess I'm staying here then."

"Cool." Bloo added simply and continued to hit his paddleball. "Well, I guess we better get ready for bed. Hey, guys!" Called Bloo. "Yeah?" Came a voice from down the hall. "New guy!" Bloo yelled. Koral listened as there was some squeaking and stomping from the hall. "Buenas tardes.  
(Good Afternoon)" Said a huge monster as he peeked through the door. Then an extremly tall red imaginary friend stooped into the room. "Come on Eduardo,  
its a little guy." He whispered. "Hey! What's up?" The imaginary friend said louder. Koral only stared and said, "Is something wrong... with... uh.  
your arm...?" She asked. The imaginary friend was missing a whole arm! He just stared at her for a moment, then said, "Um... long story... Hey, what's your name?" He added quickly. "Koral!" She said happily. "Great!  
I'm Wilt, and that's Eduardo. Coco also lives in this room, but she's not here right now. She's downstairs looking for lamps." Replied the red imaginary friend.

"Lamps?" Koral asked with a chuckle. "What a dumb thing to look for"  
She said. "Si, Coco es loco. But she still our amigo. (Yes, Coco is crazy, but she's still our friend.)" Added Eduardo. "Yeah"  
Wilt said with a yawn. "Coco has a crush on lamps... Well, I better get to bed... But... we don't have an extra bed... Bloo has mine." Koral watched as Wilt began to search for some kind of bed replacement. "That's ok, I'll sleep on the floor. I do it all the time!" Koral said happily. "It's great to be here other then that dump that I ran away from...

(Stay tuned for more, I'm just writing on the go. If you liked, please review:D)


End file.
